shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:UndeadHero
Sorry Sorry UH for not reposting is thinking a little to much sorry if you feel like i hanged you out to dryCaring16:) 00:54, December 21, 2011 (UTC) i wasn't done adding and you leave how dare you sir*joking* anyways i got a idea for when you come back on hope you didn't lose power if you did i will feel like a idiot for this message.Caring16:) 22:57, December 27, 2011 (UTC) You said you had a question to ask me? 1NF3RNO ''' talk 21:43, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Sorry be back in 20 to 25 minutes if not sooner. You can scream at me then if ya wantCaring16:) 04:05, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Hi It seem chat has stopped working right. Sorry just wanted to let you know i'm heading off. See you laterCaring16:) 08:43, January 6, 2012 (UTC) OI OI i heard you need help naming a island or was it town. Was going to talk to you on chat in a bit but you left. Sorry if i upset you sorry umm talk to you when you come back on tonight or later.Caring16:) 04:02, January 9, 2012 (UTC) POKE POKE POKE you didn't even give me a chance *poke poke poke* there's Life on chat if ya want to come back*POKE POKE POKE*Caring16:) 04:17, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Hi umm UH I umm no no more umm's. I would like to talk to you about what happened in Chat later if that's ok with you. If not I'm sorry for upsetting you. I hope to see you on Chat maybe later have a great night.Caring16:) 01:17, January 15, 2012 (UTC) hi Chat's showing your '''T Yo OK please don't be upset im thinking of coming back on later. i seen the PM and ya. anyway sorry for ya know anyway talk to you laterCaring16:) 17:54, May 3, 2012 (UTC) my dear are you ok? pease if you have the chance come on chat.Caring16:) 03:14, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Yo love i just wanted to let ya know that i'll be on chat in 30 minutes give or take some minutes. Can't wait to see ya then have to take a movie back to store. see ya thenCaring16:) 03:22, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Your wikia go to your wikia and make a blog. We can do a semplance of our RP there. Chat is banned in Library. Senshi-chan 18:00, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Ummm Hi Umm hello UH i umm just wanted to say I'm sorry for the outburst on PM. I umm hope we umm can still umm ya anyways i went for a walk and cooled down. Love a and i hope you have a good day.Caring16:) 22:23, June 6, 2012 (UTC) 'Unlock?' Unlock what my brohan? Your a founder lol, you realize you can easily unlock anything yourself right. ~Like a passing breeze,the Kaze Yoni~ ~Watcha' got to say?~ 17:52, June 7, 2012 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAY HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR UH. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOOOOOOOOOO YOUUU. YOU LOOK LIKE A GIR AND SMELL LIKE A MONKEY!!! HOW IS THAT EVEN POSIBLE? OH WELL HAPPY BIRTHDAY I HOPE YOU GET LOTS OF CHOCOLATE. SEE YA LATER WOVE YOU :D Caring16:) 15:46, June 15, 2012 (UTC) WHAT?! UH!!! NOBODY TOLD ME UR BIRTHDAY WAS TODAY!!! !http://i0.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/newsfeed/000/244/498/f2e.gif! STOP BEING OLD AND GET ON CHAT! I MUST THROW BOOTS AT YOU FOR YOUR LATE BIRTHDAY!!! Lvdoomien 05:09, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Grow Grow Fruit Are you using it? Because if not, could I use it, please? For a character of mine. Thanks anyways. :) ☆ DC2 ☆ (You in mah territory, biotch!) 17:57, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Thank you so much! :) I owe you one! ☆ DC2 ☆ (You in mah territory, biotch!) 14:35, October 13, 2012 (UTC) your not on i can't see what you put come back before i send you to the depths of hell for the hell of itCaring16:) (talk) 20:52, October 14, 2012 (UTC) you butthole im kicking your butt if you don't return to chat in the next 30 minutes. Caring16:) (talk) 01:50, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Just joking about kicking your butt but i guess your no longer around. I'll chat with you whenever have a good night Lord of the UndeadCaring16:) (talk) 03:05, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Hello UH i have a question. Have you talked to GZ as of lately. If so could you let him know he's been missed. Also sorry for failing im just trying my best. Hope to chat with you tomorrow. Caring16:) (talk) 04:22, October 27, 2012 (UTC) UH??!!!! I was not being serious im sorry please come back i love you!!! Caring16:) (talk) 01:40, October 30, 2012 (UTC) not on dear you are not on i can't talk if your not onCaring16:) (talk) 16:53, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Fine i'll see you the next time you come on sorry for everything Caring16:) (talk) 00:56, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Picture Hello UH, i have finished your picture but i cant put it here until in friday. Carabe197 (talk) 16:55, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Do you mind if I use the tower image I gave you? Not the anime one, a manga one I found. I actually found out it fits my plans too. ☆ DC2 ☆ (You in mah territory, biotch!) 18:20, November 12, 2012 (UTC) i really hate to say this but how can i talk back when it shows that your not on Caring16:) (talk) 02:24, November 13, 2012 (UTC) What? I knew there was something wrong about you. I now figured it out. You wearing Happy Napper boxers!!!!!!! Re: Image in search bar Hey, it's Elecbullet from Community Central Chat. You said something about an image in the search bar. I'd be willing to throw together some CSS to do that for you. Questions: #It is for THIS wiki, correct? #What image? Thank you. You can respond to me on this page, I'll be keeping watch. Elecbullet (talk) 17:52, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Sea of Fools Well, while I'm not active on SOF, I'd like to keep my things there, just for anything in the future. But if you want, I can help with that. What kind of character do you wish to find? ☆ DC2 ☆ (You in mah territory, biotch!) 08:10, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Maybe him: http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Android_16 ☆ DC2 ☆ (You in mah territory, biotch!) 08:13, January 25, 2013 (UTC) The manga he's from has about 7 chapters, and there are no cyborg-like characters but him. You can use Mangapanda.com to search for manga from the future. ☆ DC2 ☆ (You in mah territory, biotch!) 17:25, January 25, 2013 (UTC) poor undead all alone, though chat is also dead. ah man forgot where i was going with this oh well talk t you whenever :DCaring16:) (talk) 06:25, February 2, 2013 (UTC) how rude meanie headCaring16:) (talk) 18:49, February 14, 2013 (UTC) sorry hey man this is inushima i wanted to know if i could have the Iji Iji no Mi ? Inushima (talk) 01:28, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Your not on though you are magic +_+ Caring16:) (talk) 03:58, June 14, 2013 (UTC) it shows your gone on chatCaring16:) (talk) 20:36, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Me thinking of going for a walk hope to chat with you later tonightCaring16:) (talk) 01:19, June 15, 2013 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAY Happy birthday UH-sama hope it's filled with love and happyness. Talk to you later. Sweet dreamsCaring16:) (talk) 05:23, June 15, 2013 (UTC) YO UH!!! Just stopped by to say HAPPY B-DAY, UH!!! DJ Hey just stopping by hope your having a wonderful week. Just wanting to let you know im thinking bout you. Talk to you later Caring16:) (talk) 02:29, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Hello I was requested to ask you something. Have you ever played Call of Duty Black ops II by chance? Caring16:) (talk) 18:56, September 17, 2013 (UTC) You are the biggest chicken i have ever met in my life. Telling me your gonna be gone then up and leaving. You know i hate it when you do that. ugh you bakaCaring16:) (talk) 02:39, September 19, 2013 (UTC) hello hope your day went epic, looking forward to talking chatting whatever when you come on if you come on. Hope to see you later Caring16:) (talk) 01:38, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Hello? where you go? Caring16:) (talk) 22:09, September 24, 2013 (UTC) you are in deep dog dodo when you return Caring16:) (talk) 22:50, September 26, 2013 (UTC) sorry bout that chat being a twit, hope to see you back on if not talk to you later Caring16:) (talk) 01:17, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Why *cries* why did the marshmellow have to die. also back on chat Caring16:) (talk) 00:54, October 1, 2013 (UTC) see you whenever Caring16:) (talk) 02:21, October 7, 2013 (UTC) I know it's not gir but..... I made this for you.... I hope you like it Senshi-chan (talk) 03:04, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Here is try Number 2 Senshi-chan (talk) 03:17, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Grr you have super bad timing *sulk* please return to chat me there me promise Caring16:) (talk) 23:02, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Well see you whenever hope your having a wonderful day, Caring16:) (talk) 01:10, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Go to Chatango Chatango. Zodiac Hello UH. Your rooster zodiac and i want to know what you want to look like as rooster. #Do you have cloathing, weapons, scars tatoos or such? #What your expression and position #are you doing something to other two ? pictures theme is Autumn. Carabe197 (talk) 14:00, December 15, 2013 (UTC) My Phone Thank GOD!!! I was afraid I had lost my phone, but if I left it on the bus, then I guess Ms. Michelle (the bus driver) will give it to me in the morning. Senshi-chan (talk) 04:47, December 20, 2013 (UTC) The Venash Arc: *Alright, you arrive and Dom looks at you confused as he enters *Saying it's one of your two days off *You look confused asking about how you get days off *11:03 Senshi-chan okay *11:03 UndeadHero Dom doesn't explain it well, then ADA enters *and looks at you, she speaks of going to Venash, which has been turned to a luxary city with a drydock district *You assume that she's taking you and dom on vacation *That afternoon at the station, you're dress up for vacation as Dom and Ada come in Ada, ready to hunt Krakens *11:05 Senshi-chan plus with her being one of the few people who could and would kill me, I listen *11:05 UndeadHero Anyway, we arrive to Venash where we see the city is heavily damaged *We are surprised and learn that the Pirates War is back on, after being on Ceasefire for over 50 years *You, however, are confused again... *11:06 Senshi-chan I'm confused right now *continue *11:06 UndeadHero We learn that the current leader in the war is a man who supposedly controls Kraken and we head over to the Hook Islands *Along the way, we meet this man and we gets tots destroyed and washup on Sandbar Island *And meet others like us, many of them famous pirates *11:07 Senshi-chan ah *and I guess they learn we're ODD *11:08 UndeadHero They do.. *And they ask to be arrested as they are afraid of this guy *11:08 Senshi-chan and we ask who are they afraid of more than us *11:08 UndeadHero All except one named Iron-Jaw Sahil *They explain of the man is named Davy Barnibus *11:09 Senshi-chan so *the D. now has a name attached to it *11:09 UndeadHero Iron-Jaw Sahil says he has built a massive ship called "The Gigante" and has plans to go against the man named D. Barnibus *11:10 Senshi-chan ooooh *11:10 UndeadHero But first we have to do the Hook Islands Tradition of marking the ship before it's trip *So we look for his old wreckage on the other side of the island for his Marker *11:11 Senshi-chan and that is? *11:11 UndeadHero As his ship was the only one still recognizeable *A Ship Marker is a massive piston in the middle of the engine that allows the rest of the engine to run *11:12 Senshi-chan OH!!! *11:12 UndeadHero So we reach there and we see D. Barnibus and his crew salvaging the wrecks and we fight his devil men *However, we are unable to find the ship marker as D. Barnibus stole it... *11:12 Senshi-chan so we go after him *11:12 UndeadHero Then Ada looks at dom with an evil look... *A Ship Marker is made of iron...right... *11:13 Senshi-chan oh *I see *11:13 UndeadHero Dom: Why are you looking at me like that? *11:13 Senshi-chan Soule: Dom *Make the marker *Now *11:13 UndeadHero *Dom, encased in steel, becomes the new ship marker *11:13 Senshi-chan hehehehe *11:13 UndeadHero Why did I agree to this? *11:13 Senshi-chan Soule: because Ada's scary *11:14 UndeadHero So, the ship gets ready... *They fight, the engine explodes on the Gigante, but thats cool because we are now boarding D.'s ship *Other pirates join in the fray *The whole island chain becomes a massive war zone as krakens begin to rip ships apart... *Battle ends with Dom sinking D. Barnibus *11:15 Senshi-chan awwwww *I can't help? *11:15 UndeadHero Soule helps *11:15 Senshi-chan YAY!!! *11:15 UndeadHero But by doing so, D finds the shipwreck he has been looking for "The Rotary", which was transporting the shard to Louvre *And finds an air pocket where it is sitting quietly, and an evil smirk appears as his long talon-like hands wrap around it *11:16 Senshi-chan then *11:16 UndeadHero We return home *11:17 Senshi-chan ........ *... *... *11:17 UndeadHero Having done our job and making Iron Jaw Sahil, the new Pirate King *Thinking we killed D. *11:17 Senshi-chan ah *okay then *awesome *I take it you wrote this down *11:17 UndeadHero Then your day off goes to St. Azimov Day... About Jon Swift Hey there, bud! I was browsing around for images to use for characters when I came across this total badass. It really pains me to give away something I'd love to use for my own story, but I figured you'd make better use out of it than I would. So, what do you think? Would this be acceptable for Swift's appearance? Considering you were having a hard time finding one for him earlier and all. Heh, it even has him wearing a black coat. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 08:21, March 5, 2014 (UTC) you me freewish nowCaring16:) (talk) 20:23, March 8, 2014 (UTC) I apologize for my bah aver last night, it was rude and uncalled for. Nine of what I said was true. Your a great writer and all ideas you come up with are amazing. Don't stop coming on here and don't stop writing because of my stupid anger issues. *bow* I am very sorry once again I was totally out of line. I hope you return to chat and have a wonderful day.Caring16:) (talk) please come to my chat i would like to speak to you and only youCaring16:) (talk) 23:05, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Hey UH, here is the blog for your collab: http://shipoffools.wikia.com/wiki/The_Grand_Battle_of_Mock_Town!_Clash_Between_Three_Forces Tag btw :P I guess we will leave the tag comments on the blog from now on, so make sure to check it often after you edited it! 14:40, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Well, I didn't know that was the writing style you wanted XD. Guess I'll either try to adapt to it (which will be kinda hard at this point) or I'll let you change in that way after I'm done writing my parts. I really like it, but I don't know why you would change the lines of the Daikokuten members XD. I guess the one with Swift coming from the New World there was necessary, but I don't know about the rest. And as for the last part, Narukami doesn't ever leave the island, and neither will Kirukami. It will only be Hamekami who goes there. Narukami sounds actually interested in the way you wrote it...which is not the case, lol. He only wants to give Hamekami the chance to have an exciting fight, he doesn't really care about Swift in any way. As for the thing with the map, why would he bother? Narukami asks Kirukami to place Den Den Mushis all over the world(due to his powers), so he can basically see any important island that's not top secret, that includes Jaya. 16:40, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Lol, don't make it sound like you failed or anything XD. The only thing I didn't understand was why you would edit the parts that don't directly affect Swift in any way (like the thing with the map instead of the screen). And also, let the part with Kenshin coming in as well! Cause that will only make Hamekami even more determined to go there. I guess on your part now you can introduce Swift, and if you want, maybe make Swift and Kenshin meet. Btw, I think it's better to tell you the way I thought this would go. First, there will be the duel between Swift and Kenshin, then Hamekami comes in. It turns into a three-way fight, until Hamekami dominates the two (by going all out) and even destroying some parts of the town and killing innocent people maybe. That will make Swift and Kenshin fight together to defeat Hamekami (which they will do), but Hamekami will flee at the end. Tell me what you think! And I guess we can continue after. 10:40, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Black Coat and Jolly Collab Sorry for the SUPER long delay, Undead. >_< I was busy working out the Trap Island collab with Zeon in a PM last night. Anyway, to answer your question, Chris first sets sail before the time skip. To make a decent comparison as to when Chris' adventures begin, he started out while One Piece was still in the Orange Town arc (the arc where Nami and Buggy are introduced.) So it's a little after Luffy's begun his adventure, but still relatively early on in the East Blue saga. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 20:01, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Well it'd be kind of odd to have our characters meet all of a sudden, just after they first set sail anyway. This just means Swift and his crew could meet the Jollys after the time skip, once the Jollys are through with their training regimens. I'll be more than comfortable with letting you choose when during Swift's travels he meets the Jollys, as that gives you the time and resources to prepare for the collab. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 00:12, June 8, 2014 (UTC) The Wild Generation Hey UH, DJ here. So I was wondering if my character: George D. Matthew cna be part of The Wild Generation? 11:30, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Alright, I'm fine either way. Thanks for replying. *bows* 11:33, June 9, 2014 (UTC) hey this is inushima i wanted to know if i could use the Iji Iji no Mi Inushima (talk) 00:34, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Sorry UH, but by the time I got your mssg I'd already finished the pic, so I couldn't add the costume you wanted. I did add the rifle and two pistols though. If you want, I could redo it. I'm not particularly happy about how its come out anyways. ~Like a passing breeze,the Kaze Yoni~ ~Watcha' got to say?~ 11:54, August 15, 2014 (UTC) 100th Hello UH. User_blog:Carabe197/100th_Special_Time!! Do you want to join in this? Carabe197 (talk) 20:07, August 15, 2014 (UTC) 'Colored Pic Request' Here ya go UH. This is the pic I'd like you to try coloring when you can. Well? Carabe197 (talk) 17:24, September 27, 2014 (UTC) Hi UH, you probably dont know me but I was wondering if I was allowed to add one of my characters (Debiddo D. Yoshitsune), as the last member of the Wild Generation? Pile Tornado (talk) 14:01, December 20, 2014 (UTC) Can I add my character to the Wild Generation?Pile Tornado (talk) 21:41, December 22, 2014 (UTC) So... Yes or No?Pile Tornado (talk) 14:19, December 25, 2014 (UTC) Ummmm can you answer please? Pile Tornado (talk) 13:53, December 26, 2014 (UTC) ...yes?Pile Tornado (talk) 14:25, December 27, 2014 (UTC) Do you mind if I make the G-17 Raid? Pile Tornado (talk) 18:01, January 6, 2015 (UTC) Yeah I'm sorry for doing that, but I deleted G-17.Pile Tornado (talk) 15:33, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Hopefully making things a little bit easier Sorry for bothering you like this, but I was wondering if you could clean up the coloring on the picture to the right. Specifically, all of the places where its still transparent so that the shading looks a bit better (they're generally really small lines and bits of lines, so I can't really reach them with the tools at my disposal). Of course, if you think the shading needs an overhaul in general, I have a lineart of the same project here, with the colored lines symbolizing the shaded areas. For extra reference, this should show you were the general shadings are located (except for a small error on one of them with the hair, but if you want you can probably fix that by extending one of the lines). Anyway, that's all that I really wanted to ask. Hopefully I made the request I keep pestering you with easier >_< [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 02:00, February 1, 2015 (UTC) I'm sorry for all that i have done, I would like to still talk however if you don't then that is fine, i hope you have a wonderful loving life, Caring16:) (talk) 01:41, February 8, 2015 (UTC) free wish Help with templates Do you know how to add photo's to templates such as devil fruit templates or character templates? ~ Undead, Can I ask a great favor of you and have the iji iji no mi for my captain? We may work out a trade.Theleagueofallegnce (talk) 23:33, December 6, 2016 (UTC) Can we talk about something you made? ValiantAzure (talk) 01:14, February 20, 2017 (UTC) A DEVIL'S FRUIT OF YOURS! Can I have your Teiku Teiku no Mi? PinkserpentQuasar (talk) 17:49, May 30, 2017 (UTC) eveningCaring16 (talk) 23:39, May 30, 2017 (UTC)